


Solangelo Christmas Oneshots

by newtmas_solangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfires, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mistletoe, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Onesies, Snow, Snowball Fight, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet the parents, promise rings, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmas_solangelo/pseuds/newtmas_solangelo
Summary: Collection of Solangelo Christmas one-shots from both Nico and Will’s POV. Varies from getting together on Christmas and established relationship. TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF! Updated daily:Dec 21. Meeting Under the MistletoeDec 22. Christmas OnesiesDec 23. Snowball Fight + Hot ChocolateDec 24. Dinner with the Gods (Gala on Olympus)Dec 25. Promise Rings + Carols Around the Campfire
Relationships: Apollo & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Meeting Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! This is my first time actually publishing fanfiction, hope you guys like it!   
> •No ToN spoilers included•  
> •Main relationship is mlm, so don’t read it if you don’t like that kind of fanfiction•  
> •Pure fluff (which is probably unrealistic, but fanfiction is my therapy so...•  
> •Some one-shots are established relationships, others are getting together on Christmas•
> 
> Enjoy💛🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has been crushing on his best friend, Nico, for a while now. Nico finds himself often staring at Will, his heart racing whenever catching the son of Apollo’s eyes. As Christmas approaches, will the two get caught under the mistletoe together, or miss the opportunity to share their mutual feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo, HoO, ToA, or any of the characters included. They all belong to the legendary Uncle Rick.

“Time to get up, Neeks!” Will sang as he pushed open the gleaming, black door attached to the Hades cabin. 

Nico was snuggled into his Mythomagic sheets, arms draped around a pillow, his chest slowly rising and falling as he softly snored. The son of Hades’ messy, dark hair looked as soft as ever. Will stared longingly at the beautiful boy, heart racing at how adorable he looked. While Nico was asleep, he seemed so innocent and at peace that Will was sure he could snuggle up to the boy without being shot by an infamous death glare.

Will quickly shook his head, dispelling the thought. There is no way that Nico would ever willingly snuggle with him, and he shouldn’t be dreaming about his unattainable crush anyway. 

Will slowly walked over to the bed which Nico was currently resting upon, carefully not to wake the other boy up. He gently sat down, too entranced by Nico’s beauty to notice the snow starting to dance from the heavens, as white and gentle as ever. Will ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, wondering how often he would do this if they were dating. Nico subconsciously nuzzled closer to his hand, and Will let out a content sigh. 

Ok. Enough of dreaming. It was time to wake Nico up. Will slid off the bed and plastered the typical “I’m a happy son of Apollo with absolutely no trauma” smile onto his face.

“Neeks! Rise and shine death boy, it’s almost the afternoon!” Will called out again. 

Nico mumbled something into his pillow, sounding close to five more minutes, and then draped the Mythomagic blanket over his head. 

Will giggled and ripped it off Nico, despite the son of Hades' protest. Nico curled into a ball and whined about how cold he was.

“Well, you are wearing a sweatshirt Neeks, and it’s yellow! Have we finally got the ghost king to wear color?” Will teased fondly.

Nico visibly blushed and pulled a pillow over his sweatshirt, trying to hide the graphic sun. Will had leant him that sweatshirt when he was stuck in the infirmary for three days. At the time, it was as worse as the Hawaiian shirt, but Nico often wore it to bed, finding comfort in Will’s smell embracing him. Of course, it was completely platonic. He was just platonically wearing his crush's clothes that smelt of strawberries, sunshine, and antiseptic. 

“Is that mine, death boy?” Will asked with a hint of amusement.

Nico glared at him, though the fluffy black pajamas that he was wearing made him look like an adorable cat and ruined the intensity of his gaze. 

“You look adorable!” Will blurted out before realizing what he had just said.

The son of Apollo visibly blushed, clapping a hand to his mouth. A similar red patch was spreading across Nico’s cheeks. But he just looked oh so adorable, snuggled up in bed and blushing. Will cleared his throat and bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“So uh, you gonna come for breakfast?”

That was Nico’s que to groan and bury his head back in his sheets. Will simply laughed again, a sound Nico could very much get used to. The son of Apollo’s laughter sounded almost musical, even though Will could NOT sing. 

Will grabbed Nico’s wrist, trying to playfully pull him out of bed. However, his hand slipped into Nico’s, and the two boys made eye contact. Neither tried to pull away, enjoying the feeling of the other’s hand in theirs. Oh how soft Nico’s hand was. It felt so right in Will’s grip, as if they were molded together.

Nico was the first to cough, and he pulled his hand away, looking flushed. 

Will knew he needed to control his feelings. Nico would not appreciate him grabbing the son of Hades’ hand and staring into his eyes randomly. Little did Will know how wrong he was. 

“I see you at breakfast then?” Will managed to squeak out.

Nico nodded, not meeting his eyes, and Will scurried out before he accidentally kissed Nico without thinking. Oh how phenomenal kissing Nico would be, though. His soft, pink lips were perfect for kissing! Will instantly rushed to a stop, leaning against the wall of the Apollo cabin. Had he really stared at Nico’s lips?!?! What if the son of Hades had seen him? 

~ pov change ~

Nico jumped out of bed, still blushing from holding Will’s hand. The son of Apollo was probably so embarrassed from intertwining their fingers that he scurried out of the Hades cabin immediately. With a sign, Nico, pulled off Will’s sweatshirt and slipped on a black Ramones top. Now to accent the shirt with skinny black jeans and the Aviator jacket that Will had got him.

Nico flashed back to sunny August day when he was laying about the Strawberry fields. The green blades of grass proved to be a soft barrier between him and the moist Earth. As Nico felt the wind caress his cheek, he caught sight of a familiar blonde marching up to him. Will held a brown paper bag.

“Solace? What are you doing here,” he has asked.

Will looked out of breath. His cheeks were red, but why else would they be that color other than physical exertion?

“I have something for you, death boy!”

“You didn’t have to get my anything,” Nico had mumbled as he reverted to a sitting position.

Will then sat down beside him, grinning.

“Open it!”

Nico gasped as he tore open the package. Inside lay a sleek, black Aviator jacket. 

“Will.” He breathed while catching the other’s eye.

“I heard that you lost your old jacket in the Giant War,” the son of Apollo stated, “And there’s no Nico without a black jacket, is there?”

Nico traced the hemline of the jacket, awestruck and blushing. He didn’t reply, but the heavy silence amongst the boys spoke for itself. Will Solace was the most throughout person on the planet, there was no denying it. He heartmealting curls of sunshine and bright blue eyes watched Nico’s reaction carefully, as if determining whether the son of Hades was truly as thrilled to revive the jacket as he seemed. 

Nico turned up to meet Will’s eyes.

“Thank you, sunshine.”

Will grinned, the sunlight illuminating the spatter of freckles dotting his face. Then, he tilted his head to the side, almost looking like a confused puppy. A golden retriever, Nico had remembered thinking.

“Did you just call me sunshine?”

Nico’s heart skipped a beat. He had spoken the name he used to refer to Will in his head when the son of Hades was daydreaming about him- out loud.The skeletal butterflies soared in Nico’s stomach.

“Get used to it, sunshine.”

That was the very day Nico had fallen in love with Will. 

As the son of Hades studied his reflection in the mirror, coming back to the present, he ran his nimble fingers through dark locks of his hair. Will has always commented that he found Nico’s messy hair to be cute, a word that made Nico blush considerably. Not that, uhh, Nico was trying to impress Will at all, nooooooo.  
He placed his Stygian Iron sword in its sheath before stepping out of his cabin.

As the early morning sun rays shone brightly in the sky, Nico made his way to the pavilion. He had never liked being woken up early, so it was pretty obvious the son of Hades was extremely grumpy. He was tired and just wanted to kiss Will Solace already. Will looked as gorgeous as ever, bathed in sunlight and happily chatting with Kayla. His smile was genuine and beautiful, catching Nico’s eye as he strolled over to the Poseidon table. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, and Reyna were visiting Camp Half Blood to celebrate Christmas together. They weren’t planning to miss out on the Christmas Eve celebrations later that evening either. 

The nine had established a ‘Heroes of Olympus’ table during the summer, so it was routine for Nico to sit with them when everyone was together. 

‘Nicooo!” Hazel squealed as she got up to tackle her brother into a hug. They ended up falling to the ground, laughing. In the very least, Nico’s crummy mood had dissolved. 

“Hi Hazel! I’ve missed you so much!” Nico grinned as he brushed dirt off his leg.

He reached for his daily cup of coffee, almost living off of caffeine alone.

“So, let's get down to business,” Jason exclaimed with sheer joy in his voice.

“No hello-”

“Did you kiss Will yet?”

Nico choked on his coffee, his face burning bright red. He swiveled around to make sure that Will had not heard that. The son of Apollo caught his eye from the Cabin 7 table and waved. Nico awkwardly waved back, the blush on his face increasing. Percy snickered into his coffee. 

“Soooooo,” Piper wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Yes, or no?”

“No I did not kiss him and I don’t plan to. So shut up!” The son of Hades protested as he moved his dark black bangs in front of his blazing cheeks. 

Now it was Hazel’s turn to smirk, something she usually did not do.

“When Frank and I arrived, and I came in to check to see if you were sleeping, you were dressed in a rather bold yellow sweatshirt,” she teased.

“Ha-zel!” Nico whined, reaching for a breakfast muffin, “Just because I was wearing Will’s clothes-”

“Will’s clothe-”

“Hey guys!” Will chirped as he walked over to the Poseidon table.

“I heard my name, were you talking about me?” Will asked, looking innocently at Nico.

The son of Hades mumbled out a quick no and stared at his feet.

“Definitely not,” Percy unnecessary supplied with his signature troublemaker smile, “Not at allll. Nope. We weren’t talking about you. Noooo-”

Annebth conveniently kicked him underneath the table, effectively shutting Percy up. 

“Anyways, Nico you can’t just have coffee and a muffin for breakfast, you need proteins,” Will insisted, piling up a plate with eggs and bacon.

“It was a breakfast muffin! That means that it’s healthy,” Nico whined back.

The other demigods' eyes were trained on the two soulmates. 

Will narrowed his eyes and shoved the plate in front of Nico. 

“Eat. Now.” 

He was trying his best to be intimidating, but Nico only giggled at his facial expression.

“You look like you’re trying to poop!”

That effectively sent Will into giggles too. 

“Awwww! How adorable!” Jason squealed, fangirling hard at the moment. 

Will and Nico both blushed, turning to the plate of food. 

“Don’t stand Will, your welcome to sit down right next to Nico,” Percy insisted, smirking once more. 

Nico shot his cousin a death glare, but Percy stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

“Nico! You need to eat,” Will softly stated, carefully watching the other demigod as he sat down. 

They were once inches apart, things brushing against the other’s. Nico’s cheeks turned pink, and he scooted closer to Hazel. 

“I’m not hungry.”

“That’s it! I’m feeding you myself!” Will teased playfully, never once reducing the tone of the atmosphere to anything but caring and gentle. 

He scooped up some scrambled egg in a fork and shoved closer to Nico’s mouth. The son of Hades smirked and pressed his lips together, looking at Will with an amused expression. However, Will was not out of ideas. He quickly raised his other hand, and moved to tickle Nico. The son of Hades realized at the last moment what Will was going to do, so he tried to turn around. It was too late. 

Nico was on the ground giggling like a two year old in five seconds, Will’s fingers at his sides. The son of Apollo was laughing just as hard, enjoying the closeness to his crush. Will’s fingers were so warm and soft that Nico unconsciously nuzzled toward them. Before he could longingly stare into Will’s eyes, a bite of scrambled egg was shoved in his mouth. The son of Hades pouted, but he chewed on his breakfast. Will grinned victoriously. 

“Now eat your breakfast or I’ll tickle you again!” Will jokingly threatened.

“I want you to,” Nico started before stopping in his tracks.

“Uh yea-want you to shut up.”

One look from the son of Apollo, and Nico was diligently eating away. Will had won, and both of them knew it. Yet, Nico didn’t mind. The victorious grin on Will’s face was so cute, that shoving bacon in his mouth was worth it.

Will immediately turned bright red, staring at Nico with an emotion the son of Hades has never seen on his face before. Love.

“What?” Nico asked, confused. 

“You-you called my smile..” Will trailed off, looking like Christmas had come early. 

Nico flushed turning bright red. He had meant to keep that to his thoughts, not say it out loud.

“I-uh-no I didn’t!” Nico managed to choke out before shadow traveling to the Hades cabin. 

That had been the most embarrassing moment of his life. Not Croatia, not Albania, calling Will cute in front of him. The son of Apollo probably knew that Nico liked him now, which effectively sent the ghost king into panic. He hadn’t shadow traveled since the Giant War, and was not ready to be pulled into the darkness again. Only with sheer will was Nico able to leave the shadows and collapse on the doorstep of his cabin.

A shriek, and all went black. 

~pov change~

Will hurried to the doorstep of the Hades cabin, a thousand possibilities running through his head. Nico was not ready to shadow travel. He hadn’t done so in the last six months. What if Nico had faded into the shadows? What if he had disappeared? What if he couldn’t be brought back? No. Will would not allow that. Not in the slightest. There was no way that Nico was going to die on his watch. 

As Will neared the Hades cabin, he shrieked. Nico had collapsed on the steps, and he was slowly fading. (A/N: Don’t worry; I promised tooth rotting fluff.) Will immediately kneeled and placed a hand over Nico’s heart. The son of Apollo started to sing a hymn to his father under his breath while he searched his pockets for ambrosia. Golden light began to emit from Will; Apollo’s blessing. He hurriedly shoved a crushed square of godly food into the son of Hades’ mouth, chanting even faster. It was up to Apollo now. Would he answer the prayer?

Slowly, but surely, Nico began to stop fading. His form solidified as and his breath evened out. 

Will let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It was okay. Nico was okay. And that’s all that mattered.

“Thank you, dad,” the blonde whispered as he slung Nico over his shoulder and carried him towards the infirmary. 

(5 minute time skip)

As Will opened the door to the infirmary, he saw Kayla was already waiting with an empty bed, a concerned expression donning her face. 

“Is Nico okay?” She whispered, helping Will lower him down onto the cot. 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. I gave him a lot of ambrosia, though, so we better hold off on the Unicorn Draught,” Will replied, looking exhausted from using his healing powers. 

Kayla nodded, and stepped out of the curtained area, leaving Will alone with Nico. The son of Apollo studied his companion, who looked as peaceful as ever. Slowly crawling onto the bed next to him, Will wrapped a protective arm around Nico, holding the son of Hades to his chest. For as long as he lived, Will sweared on the Styx to never allow Nico to die. He was so valuable, so precious, especially to Will. Losing himself in his thoughts, the son of Apollo fell asleep, arms wrapped around his crush.

(6 hour time skip)   
~ pov change~

Nico stirred in his sleep, feeling something warm wrapped around him. His eyes fluttered open, and the son of Hades gasped. Will Solace was fast asleep next to him, looking like a literal god. The son of Hades tried to jump out of bed, but Will’s protective arm held him close. 

Nico woke up, snuggled next to Will. Will Solace. Snuggling. 

A vivid brush spread across Nico’s face, but he didn’t dare wake Will up. Feeling so content after blacking out, Nico himself snuggled closer to the son of Apollo, allowing his emotions to take control of him. Will grinned from his position, altering Nico that he had woken up somewhere in between. The son of Hades studied him, and made a decision. He carded his fingers through Will’s soft and golden hair, something Nico had been longing to do for a while now. Will’s sky blue eyes fluttered open, meating Nico’s dark brown, almond shaped eyes. 

“You feeling better, death boy?” Will whispered.

Nico nodded, a soft smile on his face. 

“The Christmas Eve party starts in a few minutes,” the son of Apollo whispered, indicating that Nico had slept for six hours. 

“Will?”

“Mhm.”

It was now or never.

“Why were you snuggling with me?”

Will blushed sweetly, cupping Nico’s face in his hands. 

“You adorable dense dork,” he smiled while brushing their foreheads together.

Just then, Kayla pushed open the curtains, intending to check on Nico and Will. She jumped in surprise, seeing Nico and Will with their foreheads pressed together, but finished it off with a smirk. She muttered something along the lines of ‘knew it’ under her breath before taking both boys’ vitals. 

Nico made a sound of protest when Will had to turn away from him, wanting to snuggle back into the son of Apollo. He was so warm and comfy. On top of that, he didn’t jump away after accidentally falling asleep next to Nico. It was almost like...no. Stop dreaming, the son of Hades chided himself as Kayla scribbled one last thing on a clipboard. She left with a wink, and Will turned to Nico. 

“Neeks, please don’t ever scare me like that again, okay?”

Nico nodded and whispered, “ I promise.”

Then Will smiled and slipped his hand into the other boy’s. A grin could be spotted on both their faces. Nico’s heart was indeed racing, feeling Will so close to him again. 

“Thanks for taking care of me sunshine,” Nico whispered.

“No problem, Neeks. Wait- actually, there is something you can do for me.”

Nico lifted his head meeting Will’s eyes. He would do anything for Will, whenever and whatever. 

“Yeah?” He replied.

The son of Hades had no idea what was going on right now. Will just snuggled with him, held his hand, and was not entirely repulsed by the idea. He looked thrilled, in fact, like he wanted to do it again.

“Nico, will you be my date for the Christmas Eve party?” 

Nico’s breath caught in his throat. His heart was pounding as blood rushed to his cheeks. Did Will just ask? No-it can’t be. Will had to have been joking, there is no way that….

The son of Hades’ self decrapating thoughts trailed off as Will cupped his cheek again, showing nothing but sincerity in his glowing eyes. He must have known how much Nico liked it.

“Do you mean you-”

“For months now, death boy. Gods, you really are dense,” Will whispered, not finding the need to talk at a normal volume since both boys were so close.   
As the skeletal butterflies took control of Nico’s body, he leaned forward and buried his face into Will’s chest. Will grinned, a huge smile from one ear to the other, and wrapped his arms around Nico. The son of Hades nuzzled into the blonde’s warm shoulder, and whispered one phrase which made both of their hearts leap with joy. Oh it was finally happening!

“I couldn't imagine going with anybody else.”

~pov change~

Will felt Nico’s steady breath, and grin. He felt Nico mumble a phrase into his neck that made his heart race. Will felt Nico. And then, out of nowhere, Will laughed. A laugh full of pure joy! Soon, Nico joined in with his giggling, and they were in each other's arms, loving and blissful. 

After a few minutes of sharing a hearty laugh, Nico exclaimed, “Come on sunshine, let’s head to the party!”

Will slipped his hand into Nico’s, both turning to grin at each other when their hands made contact. As soon as the son of Apollo and the son of Hades stepped outside, they gasped. Soft, delicate flakes of snow were swirling down from the sky. More of the powdery, white substance crunched underneath their feet as they walked towards the Big House.

“We’re gonna have a white Christmas,” Will whispered, turning to Nico.

The other boy was staring at the sky in awe, stuck by the beauty of the last-minute snowfall. 

Will met Nico’s eyes, staring at the gold flecks which danced in the starlight, and couldn’t imagine a better way to spend Christmas Eve. Nico reached out and tucked a strand of Will’s hair behind his year, blushing, yet so in love. Will titled his head, grinning foldy at the son of Hades.

The clasped hands again, and both boys could feel their fingers fit together as if they were molded that way. Will and Nico approached the Big House, which was covered in bright holiday lights. There was loud chatter and laughter coming from inside the building, but both of them were equally content spending time alone with the other. As Nico and Will climbed up the few steps in front of the Big House, Will noticed a sign on the door.

“It says, look up, with a winky face,” Will read while furrowing his brows. 

He turned to Nico, who was staring at the ceiling, looking slightly flushed but thrilled. Will raised his head, and softly gasped. They were standing underneath mistletoe. The son of Apollo caught Nico’s blushing gaze and smiled softly.

“Only if you’re okay with it, death boy,” the son of Apollo whispered softly, pulling Nico closer. 

The son of Hades wrapped his hands around Will’s waist, so close yet so far from him. 

“Of course I’ll kiss my boyfriend,” he breathed.

Will’s heart jumped at the word ‘boyfriend’. He laughed softly, pulling Nico in for a hug. 

“I -uh sorry- I didn’t ask,” Nico mumbled, burying his head into Will’s chest. 

Will grinned from ear-to-ear.

“I couldn't imagine dating anyone else.”

~pov change~

The skeletal butterflies in Nico’s stomach flew all the way up to his head when Will whispered, I couldn't imagine dating anyone else. Nico blushed, meeting his gaze. The unspoken was said; me either. Will placed one arm around Nico’s neck, and the other one in his hair. With his heart racing, Nico slightly leaned in towards Will. The son of Apollo allowed him to make the first move, which Nico was very grateful for, and then gently cupped his cheek. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

Nico felt Will’s breath ghosting his lips until the son of Apollo leaned in completely. His eyes fluttered shut as the son of Hades tightened his grip around Will. Their lips slotted together like puzzle pieces, and Nico softly gasped. Time stopped as both boys gently pressed their lips together. Nico’s heart pounded as Will’s lips made his week in the knees. Only the son of Apollo’s arms were stopping him from collapsing of pure bliss. As the taste of Will, smell of Will, and feeling of Will invaded his senses, Nico signed contently. 

~pov change~

Will could feel Nico sigh and wrapped his arms around the other boy tighter. The way Nico held him contained raw emotion. This was a dream, this had to be a dream. Each time they broke apart for air, Will’s eyes fluttered open, making sure his gorgeous boyfriend was really in his arms. Nico’s breath was destabilizing, and the feeling of him was almost hypnotic. They kissed and went back for more, and each connection of their lips spoke volumes of how much they loved each other. 

And then, Nico pulled away, gasping for breath, but it wasn’t over. Will connected their lips again, and Nico’s kisses were like black holes sucking him in. 

“Sweetheart, you okay?” Will breathed as they broke apart a final time. 

Nico looked out of breath, but positively giddy. He stared at Will with such passion that the son of Apollo felt his brain melt right then and there. 

“I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you too, death boy.”

(time skip)   
~pov change: 3rd Person~

Nico and Will opened the door to the Big House, allowing the heat from the fireplace to wash over them. Their intertwined fingers, grinning faces, and swollen lips proved to be enough evidence that they had finally acted on their feelings, something surely to celebrate. Jason was the first to notice, turning to face the door from the ping pong table, and letting out a very (fan)girly shriek. 

Nico and Will both giggled, everyone’s reaction was priceless. They were swamped with hugs and congratulations, but the only thing that mattered to them in the moment was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! See you tomorrow!  
> ~i_live_for_solangelo💛🖤


	2. Christmas Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is hoping to get matching onesies for him and his boyfriend, Nico. When Nico lays eyes upon the adorable, soft pajamas, all he can think about is cuddling with Will. But...they accidentally fall asleep together, nuzzled into one another. Who will be the ones to find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Gifting Onesies  
> Part 2: Cuddling in Onesies  
> Part 3: Getting Caught in Onesies

•Part 1: Gifting Onesies (Will’s pov)•

Will waved out merrily to Argus as he hopped out of a Delphi Strawberry van. All of the drivers’ eyes met Will’s, and the son of Apollo internally gulped. It was kind of creepy, but who was Will to judge? 

“Thanks for taking me shopping!” He called out as he began to reach for the door.

Argus nodded, and Will shut the van. He had asked Chiron for permission to visit the closest mall and buy an adorable little gift for his adorable tiny boyfriend, Nico. The word still sent tingles down Will’s spine and increased his heart rate. Nico was his, and he was Nico’s. 

As Will crossed the pavilion, he waved out to Chiron, alerting the centaur that he had returned. Chiron waved back and winked. He winked! Will hid the pink blush developing on his face and trotted over to the Hades cabin to find Nico. 

As he pushed open the elegant door, the son of Apollo caught sight of his boyfriend, buried in blankets. He was engrossed in a novel, probably the book Annabeth had lent him about Achilles and Patroclus. He raised his head and met Will’s eyes, the sunlight highlighting the golden flecs in the son of Hades’ irises. 

“Will, sweetheart, where were you? I was so worried!” Nico exclaimed with concern evident in his voice. 

He hopped out of bed and hurried to Will, pulling the other boy into a tight hug. The son of Apollo snuggled into his chest, feeling warm and content around Nico. He could feel Nico emit a slight giggle when Will curled into him. 

“I was just out shopping angel, sorry for not telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise when I got back,” the blonde whispered into Nico’s shoulder, 

“As long as you’re okay love, it’s totally fine!” Nico breathed in return, soothingly rubbing Will’s back.

The son of Apollo allowed the warm feeling of Nico’s hand to comfort him, the scent of his boyfriend’s shampoo engulfing over him.

“Are you sniffing me!?!?” Nico giggled with pure delight, only acting this way when alone with Will. 

Will jumped up at the accusation and followed the son of Hades’ suit by dissolving into peals of laughter.

“Well, you smell really nice, angel” Will teased, as he plopped down on Nico’s bed. 

Nico jumped onto his mattress, along with the son of Apollo, and reached for a strand of Will’s hair to play with. Will grinned bashfully at that, he knew that his boyfriend was aware Will loved when someone played with his hair.

“So, what did you buy, sun-ray?” 

Will instantly remembered the package that he was probably sitting on. He lifted it up and passed it to his boyfriend, grinning adorably. He really hoped that Nico would like it. Buying matching Christmas onesies was kinda cheesy.

As Nico tore off the brown paper, Will’s heart caught in his throat. What if Nico didn’t like it? What if he thought Will had no fashion sense and broke up with him? What if-

“Ohmygod sunshine these are adorable!” Nico yelped with excitement as he spotted the matching onesies. 

They were both rustic red and leafy green with intricate snowflakes, enticing candy canes, and adorable reindeer caricatures dotted across the fabric.

“It’s sooo soft!” The son of Hades squealed in excitement as he held one of the onesies to his cheek and nuzzled into it.

Will was giggling along, feeling so thrilled that Nico loved the present, and was melting at his boyfriend’s adorable reaction.

“Do you like it, angel?”

“I love it Will! Thank you so much! I can’t wait to cuddle with you in matching onesies!”

•Part 2: Cuddling in Onsies (Nico’s pov)•

Nico was absolutely thrilled to receive Will’s present that morning, and couldn’t wait to try on his onesie. As the Apollo cabin was finishing their last song around the campfire, all Nico could think about was cuddling with Will later that night. How it would feel to be pressed up against his boyfriend, wrapped in comfy pajamas, and alone together. 

The bright orange embers slowly faded against the dark sky and Will stretched out the last note of ‘Winter Wonderland.’ He caught Nico’s eye over the dying flames, and the son of Hades gasped. Will looked absolutely breathtaking when illuminated by the firelight, and Nico just wanted to press his lips against Will’s already.

Will smirked, knowing exactly what was on Nico’s mind, and blew a kiss towards him. This effectively turned the son of Hades into a blushing mess, who walked over to his boyfriend, and practically dragged him to the Hades cabin. Will was laughing the entire time, loving every minute of Nico’s reactions. The son of Hades stuck his lower lip out, pouting, but both boys knew the amused expression on his face was barely containing excitement. There were a few wolf whistles from the campfire, but Nico was only focused on Will’s soft hand in his. Will secretly loved when Nico became slightly possessive like this, it was so hot.

As Nico pushed open the door, Will scooped him up and dropped him on the blanket-covered bed. He shut the door and jumped on top of a pillow next to his boyfriend. Nico’s eyes shone brightly, erasing the previous pout on his face, and he engulfed his boyfriend in a ginormous hug. Will giggled and wrapped his arms around the son of Hades, nuzzling his head into Nico’s chest. Nico softly sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Will’s forehead, loving every moment of their cuddling session. But wait!

“Sunshine!” Nico exclaimed as he remembered something. 

Will hummed in reply, still buried into Nico. 

“Can we snuggle with both of our onesies on?” The son of Hades pleaded, making an irresistible expression.

Will’s eyes lit up, full of pure happiness. Nico really did like his present! He jumped up and giggled, pulling the son of Hades closer. After placing a wet, sloppy kiss on Nico’s cheek, Will nodded his head enthusiastically and turned towards the box which held the onesies.

“I’ll change in the bathroom, k?” Will whispered, brushing Nico’s cheek as he got up. 

The dark haired boy reached for his onesie as the son of Apollo entered the bathroom, nuzzling into the material. He slipped it on, softly sighing as the comfy outfit made Nico feel like he was covered in clouds. The onesie was so warm and Nico needed cuddles now.

“Wiiiiiiillllll! I need cuddles right now!” Nico declared, flopping back onto his bed.

The son of Apollo shuffled out of the bathroom, looking sooo adorable in his onesie. His eyes lit up when he caught sight of Nico, snuggled up in such a cute outfit, and Will practically pounced on the bed, pulling Nico so close to him. They wrapped their arms closely around the other, snuggling and giggling as 2 year olds would.Nico could feel Will’s heartbeat pounding steadily, and so he nuzzled next to Will’s heart. The son of Hades buried his fingers in Will’s golden locks, so evidently in love.

Will studied him, with deeply passionate eyes, until he moved in for a kiss. The two boys sat there in bliss as the night went on, lips locked and moving against the others. Nico was on fire as Will left searning hot pecs on his forehead, cheeks, nose, knuckles, lips, jaw, and neck. Their lips met again and all the son of Hades felt was Will. They went back for more and more until Nico yawned. Will giggled, calling him a lazy cat fondly, and pulled him closer. The son of Hades took that as a cue to snuggle into Will, completely at peace. Both boys fell asleep in each other's arms, as loving as can be. 

•Part 3: Getting Caught in Onesies• (Third Person pov)

Nico and Will woke up to a high pitched, “Oh my god!”

Both boys shot up, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Will pulled his hands away from his face first, and caught sight of Percy and Jason standing in the doorway. They looked positively thrilled, eyebrows suggestively waggling. 

“What were you guys doing?” Percy questioned with a smirk, gesturing at their intertwined fingers and limbs. 

Nico simply groaned and buried his face into Will’s shoulder, pulling the other boy down with him. 

“Get out, both of you! We’re trying to sleep!” Nico whined. 

“Just sleep...or”

“JASON”

“Just look at your position!”

“We were snuggling!” Nico growled, but he yawned, and that ruined his early morning death glare. 

“Awwwww! Are those matching onesies?”

Will could safely say that he enjoyed watching his boyfriend command skeletons to chase Percy and Jason all the way to the canoe lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Thank you guys sooo much for 30 hits, it means a lot to me! 💛🖤 Feel free to comment and kudos on this one-shot, they are greatly appreciated!   
> ~i_live_for_solangelo


	3. Snowball Fights and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dionysus allows snow to penetrate the protective barrier around Camp Half Blood, both Will and Nico are awestruck by the result of the blizzard. Snowmen, snow ball fights, snow angels, and hot chocolate ensure (with a few kisses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Hope you guys like the chapter! Expect two more updates. :) Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!

As a billowing breeze surrounded Camp Half Blood, Will Solace tossed and turned in his blanket-sheathed bed. After a few more howls created by the wind and pattering of cabin doors, the son of Apollo’s eyes fluttered open. It was then that he gasped. Scurrying out of bed to rush towards the window in cabin 7, the only thing in Will’s mind was how gorgeous the camp looked. Powdery, white, pillow-soft snow had blanketed the grass all around, looking as beautiful as ever. More dazzling flakes, crystalline and catching the sunlight, were falling from the heavens. 

Being from Texas, the son of Apollo had not seen much snow in his childhood. Now that he stayed year round at camp, Will would constantly be amazed by the occasional blizzards which Dionysus would allow to pass through the protective barrier. He slipped on a jacket over his sweatshirt (Apollo’s kids got really cold in the winter), and stepped outside. The blonde scooped up a handful of snow in his hand, eyes tracing the flakes as they fell from the gaps in his fingers. It then occurred to Will that his boyfriend, Nico, would be just as amazed to see the snowfall. Growing up in Italy, he had probably not seen much more than flurries. 

As Will arrived at the Hades cabin, he tried his best to stifle a giggle at the sight he saw. Nico was staring up at the sky, eyes wide and full of childish wonder. But that was not the amusing part. He tongue was outstretched, searching for snow. As soon as he detected a flake in his mouth, Nico would gulp it down faster than a fish reaching for bait. Will walked up to him, carefully wrapping his hands around the son of Hades’ waist. Nico nuzzled into Will, enjoying the body heat radiating off his portable heater boyfriend. 

“Mornin’ angel,” Will whispered, trying to not ruin the peaceful ambiance. 

Nico turned towards him, a soft smile on his face.

“Morning, sunshine,” he breathed in return, reaching out to brush snow off of Will’s golden locks. 

Will touched their foreheads together, enjoying the moment alone with the son of Hades. Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. The blonde leaned in, capturing Nico’s lips in a short kiss. Both boys’ lips were cold, but each kiss sent electricity down Will’s spine. Nico grinned as he pulled away, burying his head in Will’s neck. The son of Apollo laid his head on top of his boyfriend’s, and they stayed in that position as the snow engulfed them. 

‘Angel?”

“Mhm.”

“Wanna build a snowman?”

Nico jumped up, eyes containing stars, and he began to explain his plan for constructing the snow figure. He seemed so excited, an expression Will rarely saw, but loved to catch on his boyfriend. 

“Neeks! All you have to do is roll snow into a ball,” Will teased, as he pulled on the mittens in his jacket pocket and reached for a clump of snow. 

The son of Hades pouted, lower lip sticking out, looking extremely cute.

‘Sunshineeeeeee! We have to plan the height, the objects on the snowman, and the-”

SPLAT!

Nico’s sentence was cut off by Will scooping up snow and tossing it towards his boyfriend. But no, Nico did not whine. He reached for a handful of snow himself, and tossed it on the son of Apollo’s head. Will brushed it off his head and looked towards his boyfriend cheekily. 

“I call the left side of your cabin for my snow wall!” He giggled, running towards the specified area, and shoveling snow up into a huge pile.

Nico did the same, but he had a slight advantage. With a little tap on the ground, an undead skeleton hopped out, and began helping Nico make a fort wall to protect himself from Will’s upcoming snowballs. 

“Heyyyy no fair!” Will whined, only halfway done, as Nico and Jared (A/N: Lol if u know the meme, then u know the meme) were just finishing up molding brick-like shapes out of snow.

The son of Hades simply smirked, and picked up a handful of snow. With a cute little giggle, he chucked it towards Will. The son of Apollo, too lovestruck and internally squealing at his boyfriend’s giggle, didn’t make an attempt to avoid the snowball. It hit him smack in the face, and the blonde camp up, sputtering. 

“Baby, you may be super adorable, but I have Apollo’s aim.”

“You can’t shoot a single arrow straight sunshine.” Nico reminded him, his heart internally beating fast from being called ‘baby’.

“That’s cause I’m not straight, angel.” Will giggled while blowing a kiss, which effectively turned Nico into a blushing mess. 

“Kiss me.” 

(Warning: slight language in the next two dialogues.)

“After I kick your ass,” Will winked and waggled a finger at the son of Hades. 

“I’m the king of ass kickery,” Nico proudly declared, but promptly got hit in the face with a snowball only seconds later. 

And so the snowball war began. Will and Nico, (as well as Jared), reached for clumps of freezing snow as the morning sun shone brightly in the sky. Other campers soon began to wake, and couldn’t help but commenting on how cute Will and Nico looked, but the two boys were only focused on each other. Will had snow in his hair, jacket, boots, sweatshirt, and mittens, but he laughed in delight as Nico got him with another snowball. His aim was slightly better, but the medical-obsessed blonde didn’t dare hit Nico in the face more than once. Will totally let his boyfriend win, but the proud grin on Nico's face was worth it. 

“Since we’re all wet, do you wanna make snow angels?” Will asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. 

“Sure!” Nico exclaimed, plopping down on the ground. 

Will followed suit, snuggling up to his boyfriend’s side.

“Wiiiiiil! We can’t make a snow angel if you nuzzle into me!” Nico pouted, but both boys could tell that Nico was loving every minute of it. 

“We can each make half, k angel?” Will suggested, and Nico took that as a cue to curl up even closer to him. 

“Mhm.”

Both giggled as they each moved one arm and leg back and forth. Nico loved laying in the soft snow, and Will was thrilled to see his boyfriend acting so carefree. When they got up, they fell to the floor again, unable to stop crying from peals of laughter. The snow angel looked as fast as Santa Claus, but with two heads! 

•time skip (5 minutes)•

“Neeks? Aren’t you cold? I’m like dying from the freezing temperature!” Will declared, burying his head in Nico’s shoulder. 

Nico pulled Will even closer. 

“Sunshine, wanna get hot chocolate from the Big House?” He whispered into Will’s ear. 

Will hummed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and pulling him towards the Big House. When they pushed open the door, stepping into the warmth from the fireplace, both boys sighed. They walked over to the hot chocolate station, hand in hand. 

Nico poured out hot water in two glasses while Will curled up into him. All children of Apollo were absolutely freezing in the winter, especially Will, who turned into an absolute drama queen. Since they were children on the literal light, snow was fun to play in, but more cold for Will than others.

Nico, on the other hand, enjoyed the cold and was able to fully function in this weather. Therefore, the son of Hades took the responsibility of making the drinks, enjoying the fact that Will was snuggling into him. The child of darkness loved being the one to take care of Will instead of the other way around. 

As Nico poured in chocolate powder, Will’s eyes peeked out from above his shoulder. 

“Moreeeeee,” he whined. 

Nico giggled and poured a little more chocolate in Will’s cup. 

“Not too much chocolate for the medic, doctor’s orders,” Nico teased, handing Will his cup. 

The son of Apollo stifled a giggle, and reached for the cup that Nico was drinking out of. The son of Hades blushed, but had the cutest smile when feeding his boyfriend hot chocolate. As they finished up the drink, Will turned to Nico with a smirk. 

“You got a little something-”

Will’s statement was cut off when he leaned in to press his lips against Nico’s. They melted into the kiss, each getting lost in the feeling of the other’s lips. Nico’s lips were chapped and cold, but the feeling of his boyfriend invaded Will’s senses. They stayed locked in the embrace for a good minute until Chiron walked into the big house. 

Both Nico and Will jumped apart, evidently blushing immensely. Nico buried his face into Will’s chest, not wanting to meet the centaur’s eyes. Chiron simply smiled softly and winked. Will grinned proudly, even though his cheeks were red, and led Nico out of the Big House. 

All in all, it had been an amazing day. The occasional snowfall at Camp Half Blood always ensured a lot of fun, kisses, and hot chocolate for both Nico and Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! :)  
> ~i_live_for_solangelo


	4. Gala on Mount Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods have invited the fighters in the Giant War for a Christmas Eve gala on Mount Olympus. From dressing in tuxes, meeting the goddess of love, finding out your dad threw your boyfriend off of his sun chariot, and dancing, a whole lot of fun is ensured for both Will and Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all! Can’t wait to write tomorrow’s chapter! Do note that Will and Nico are slightly aged up in this fic. Thank u guys so much for 7 kudos! :) Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Nico studied his reflection in the mirror, quickly tightening his crips obsidian tie before heading out of the Hades cabin bathroom. Sitting on his bed was Will Solace, pouting in an adorable cobalt blue suit. The color of his suit brought out the son of Apollo’s eyes, but the bright yellow, crumpled tie in his hand did not do Will any good. Nico stared at him for a full minute, completely mesmerized by how elegant his boyfriend looked. Then, the blonde looked up and caught his boyfriend’s hypnotized eyes. A flicker of a smile returned to Will’s face, always finding the son of Hades adorable, even more when he was blushing. But then, Will caught sight of Nico’s outfit, and how he gasped! The pink tint on Nico’s cheeks worsened and he studied the floor, but despite what Nico argued, the black and silver hues of the son of Hades’ outfit made his look absolutely gorgeous, like a true king. 

“Angel! You look breathtaking!” Will breathed, jumping off of his boyfriend’s bed and walking up to him. 

The son of Hades buried his head in Will’s shoulder, not wanting to meet his boyfriend’s eyes after getting so flustered. Will giggled at his actions and pulled Nico closer. Oh how the son of Apollo loved to shower his boyfriend in compliments and get him all flustered. 

“You look even more gorgeous sunshine,” Nico bashfully whispered into Will’s shoulder. 

Will pulled away, a grumpy expression donning his face. 

“I don’t! I can’t even wear a stupid tie! What kind of guy am I?” He whined, holding up the yellow fabric.

Nico smirked, “A feminine one, sweetheart.”

Will placed a hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt by Nico’s statement.

“You had a diary when you were ten!” The son of Apollo teased, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist.

“You have the entire soundtrack of High School Musical memorized, sun ray.” Nico reminded him, placing his hands in Will’s hair.

“Hey! I just combed by hair,” Will teased, brushing his fingers against Nico’s hand. 

With a wink in return, Nico whispered, “I like it better disheveled.”

Now it was Will’s turn to blush fervently. Before he could pull away, Nico pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Neither spoke for minutes, moving their lips against the other and gasping for breath. When they finally pulled apart, Will traced the outline of Nico’s swollen lips, his touch as gentle as a feather. 

“I better get that tie on, death boy,” he whispered ever so gently, caressing Nico’s cheek next. 

Nico gasped slightly, pulling away from Will’s seductive touch. 

“Ye-yeah,” he managed to stutter out, blushing to the tips of his ears, “And you can’t wear yellow with blue darlin’.”

The son of Hades regained his confidence as he pulled out a sky blue tie from his drawer. 

“Come here,” he beckoned to Will while unfolding the tie.

In a few, quick motions, Will was looking stunning in his completed outfit. Nico stood on his tippy toes, placing a chaste kiss on Will’s forehead, and then slipping his fingers into his boyfriend's. 

“Come on, let’s get to the van.”

•time skip: (one hour until they reach Mount Olympus)•

As Nico, Will, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and Reyna slipped out of the cosy elevator which led to Mount Olympus, they gasped. The road leading to the throne room was blanketed with glittery snow. Street lights were dotted with wreaths and plastic candy canes lined the pathway. Will waved to a nymph stringing holiday lights through thin air. Hey, the greek gods could do anything. That is, with an exception of paying attention to their children. As the Heroes of Olympus entered the throne room, they found out that it was equally decorated with elegant tinsel, caroling fairies, and ginormous Christmas trees. Nico could swear he spotted Aphrodite hanging mistletoe in the corners of the room. Yes, everyone was excited to meet their parents for a Christmas gala, but there could be a certain amount of disagreements when gods and demigods were in the same room together. 

Everything was going great for Nico and Will, who were planning to head to the dance floor, before they spotted Hades, Apollo, and Aphrodite in a deep conversation. The goddess of love squealed when she caught their eyes, much like Jason. With a magical poof, the three gods appeared again in front of the two boys. If that was Percy snickering in the background, Nico swore that he was going to send one hundred skeletons chasing after him once they returned to camp. 

“Oh Nico and Will! My favorite couple! It’s sooo nice to finally meet you!” Aphrodite squealed, wrapping the two boys up in a ginormous hug. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Will mumbled shyly, blushing as red as a tomato. 

Nico, on the other hand, kept staring at Aphrodite, and then Will. As his gaze swept back and forth, Will shyly took his hand and whispered something inaudible to the gods in Nico’s ear. Said boy turned very, very red when Will pulled away, glancing at his feet. Aphrodite giggled at the son of Hades’ reaction, and took both Will and Nico’s hand. 

“Take care of each other, okay?” She whispered with a genuine expression on her face, “I’d hate to see my most favorite soulmates-”

Both Nico and Will tuned out the rest of her sentence. Soulmates. SOULMATES. Both boys’ hearts were racing, so close to shedding tears of happiness. Nico couldn’t possibly imagine dating someone else, and neither could Will. Their grips on each other’s fingers tightened, not wanting to let the other go for even a second. If Hades and Apollo weren’t standing there, Nico would have pulled Will close and kissed his breath away from him, right there and then. Oh love was a wonderful feeling!

Aphrodite was long gone when Will and Nico came to from their lovestruck trances. Standing in front of them, however, were a smirking pair of gods. Hades had raised his eyebrow, openly questioning when his son had become so soft and romantic, while Apollo was totally pulling out a mortal camera. 

“Daaaad!” Will protested, pushing the camera down. 

Apollo cocked his head to the side and then turned to Nico. 

“Hello Nico! Haven’t seen you since I pushed you off my sun chariot!”

Will let out in indignant noise. 

‘Dad! You pushed Nico off of your SUN CHARIOT?” He shrieked, wrapping his arms protectively around his boyfriend. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t get a shovel talk from Hades, son.” Apollo raised his eyebrow, not really caring that he physically pushed a human off a floating, moving vehicle. 

(A/N: Yup, it’s the old Apollo because he’s more fun to write.)

Will met Hades’ eyes nervously, inaudibly gulping. 

“Father!” Nico whined exasperatedly, “Stop intimidating my boyfriend.” 

Hades conveniently disappeared in a puff of black smoke, causing WIll to shriek and jump into Nico’s arms. 

Neither of them really minded it, holding onto each other longer than necessary. 

Apollo made a kissy face, effectively sending Nico and Will into a blushing frenzy. 

“Why don’t you two dance? This is my favorite song!” The sun god exclaimed, gesturing to the dance floor.

Will sighed at his dad, but happily pulled Nico along with him to dance. 

The son of Hades, while blushing immensely, wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, and the son of Apollo did the same. They swayed left and right to the slow music, getting lost in various love songs. Occasionally, Nico would giggle when WIll stepped on his toes, but he was thrilled to be in his boyfriend’s arms. Nico had tried to teach Will how to dance, so at least Will wouldn’t fall on top of his boyfriend like he did last time. Then Nico would HAVE to kiss him. 

There was no better way to spend Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked the chapter. Tomorrow will be the final one. Please comment and kudos if possible! Thanks!  
> ~i_live_for_solangelo 💛🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! See you tomorrow!   
> ~i_live_for_solangelo💛🖤


End file.
